paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Puppy love
It is a bright morning and Darcie, Dillon, Ralph and Alice wake up before Pepper and Marshall. Darcie and Ralph walk outside and sit down behind the lookout and talk with each other for a while. After about twenty five minutes Darcie nuzzles Ralph who returns the nuzzle. They continue nuzzling each other for about five minutes before walking back to the front of the lookout just as Pepper and Marshall walk outside. "good morning you two, did you have a good sleep?" Marshall asks them. Darcie and Ralph smile at each other and nod. "yea, it was nice to sleep on a blanket instead of the ground" Ralph replies happily. Pepper smiles and nods. "yes, it does feel better then the ground, i can relate to that" she says. Darcie smiles and hugs him before saying. "There's more blanket nights to come I can tell you." "Yeah since Dillon and Darcie were born we all slept on blankets. Although we can still sleep in our puphouses if it comes down to it." Pepper says. "Yeah Ryder extended our puphouses so one of us and one of the kids can sleep in one puphouse." Marshall says. After another month Darcie and Ralph's relationship strengthens but they still hide it from Pepper and Marshall. Ralph chases Darcie around the lookout, and after a while he catches her and pins her to the ground. she giggles and he starts to tickle her with his paws. "hey, i'm ticklish" she squeaks. Ralph smiles and stops tickling her, then leans down and nuzzles her. she returns the nuzzle, just as Alice and Dillon walk over. "hey you two, what are you doing?" Alice asks. Darcie quickly rolls over and stands up, hoping they didn't see how close they were. "were just playing around" Ralph says to his sister. Alice smirks and says. "Is that all?" Ralph blushes slightly. "Y-Yeah. Why?" Ralph says nervously. Alice and Dillon walk over. "Ralph you can tell us the truth, we won't tell." Alice and Dillon say together. Ralph looks to Darcie and Darcie nods lightly. "Fine. Y-You got us. We can't help it. I guess it's just bound to happen." Ralph says nervously. Darcie nuzzles him gently before saying. "Yeah. W-We just can't help ourselves. P-Please promise n-not to tell." "We promise." Alice and Dillon respond. Darcie and Ralph smile, and Darcie nuzzles Dillon. "so when are you gonna tell mom and dad?" he asks them. Darcie looks over at Ralph and sighs. "we don't know, we're worried that they won't accept it, and send Ralph and Alice away" Darcie replies. Ralph then nuzzled Darcie. "Dillon's right though, we have to tell them sooner or later" he says. "I know Ralph. But I'm worried that if we tell them mom and dad will send you and Alice away and I don't want that to happen." Darcie says sadly. "I don't think they will Darcie. They seem very kind and they offered to take us in so I don't think they will." Ralph says and nuzzles her. After a few minutes Darcie smiles and says. "Ralph I'm ready to tell them if you are. I just hope you're right about them not sending you guys away." "I'm ready." Ralph responds. Darcie takes a deep breath and nods, and the four of them head inside to find Pepper and Marshall. Alice and Dillon sit over to the side, while Darcie and Ralph walk over to them. "hey you guys" Pepper says with a smile, then notices their worried looks. "is everything ok?" she asks. Darcie looks up at them and smiles. "everything's ok mom, there's just something Ralph and i have to tell you" she says nervously. "I think we know judging by the way you're acting. But tell us anyway." Pepper says. "Well... we uh we're i-in a *gulp* relationship." Darcie says extremely nervously. "That's what I thought." Pepper says and smiles at her. "Y-You're n-not mad at us?" Darcie says surprised. "No not at all. We don't have control over who you like and who you don't and who you want a relationship with or have one with and who you don't." Pepper says happily. Marshall nods and smiles. "yea, were not gonna be those controlling parents, who don't let their kids make their own decisions, that's just not right" he says. Darcie smiled happily and ran up to them and nuzzled them both. "thank you mom, thank you dad" she says. Ralph then walked over and happily nuzzled her. "see, i knew things would go well" he says, causing Darcie to giggle. "What were you worried so much about? I know it couldn't have just been about us getting upset." Pepper says. "I uh I was worried that you uh you would send Ralph and Alice away." Darcie responds nervously. "Oh of course we wouldn't. They're friends with all the pups here at the lookout. Plus Ralph is in a relationship with you and we wouldn't want to break our daughters heart." Pepper says. "Yeah we couldn't do that to our kids or their partners." Marshall says. Darcie smiles and nods. "yea that's true, you guys are friends with all the pups, if mom and dad sent you away, everyone would be sad" she says. Ralph nodded and nuzzled Darcie again. "yea, and i don't want to leave, i like this place" Alice says from the side. "Dad are you suggesting I'm in a relationship with Alice?" Dillon says chuckling. "Well no. If you are that's ok but I was just stating that if Darcie and Ralph are partners and that if you have a partner we couldn't do that to you." Marshall says and chuckles. Ralph tackles Darcie and pins her to the floor and nuzzles her sweetly. Darcie nuzzles him back sweetly and then surprises him by kissing him quickly. Ralph blushes slightly, then returns the kiss. Pepper smiles and turns to Marshall, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. he smiles and kisses her as well. Darcie then gets up and turns to Marshall and Pepper. "i'm glad we were able to talk about this, and that things turned out better than i thought" she says happily. "You guys shouldn't be worried about us not accepting a relationship. We were worried that the pups wouldn't accept our relationship." Pepper says. Dillon sneaks up to Pepper and tackles her. "Dillon. Stop doing that." Pepper says before laughing. "Mom you should expect that from me I do it a lot." Dillon says laughing before Pepper tackles him back. "And every time you get tackled back." Pepper says laughing. Dillon just chuckles and nuzzles against her. "yea, we know mom, i guess we just let our worries take over, but now we can set them aside" Darcie replies. Marshall chuckled and smiled. "it was also easy to know that you two liked each other, we saw how close you had gotten the past month, so your mother and i had our suspicions" he says. "Yeah even the night we brought Alice and Ralph in the lookout we could tell due to how close you guys were sitting to each other that something was forming. That's why we let you guys stay up an extra five to ten minutes." Pepper says. "I thought it was different for you to do that since when you guys went to go lay down we had to. Now I know why." Darcie says and laughs. Ralph also laughs and smiles, then nuzzles Darcie again. soon they notice the sun start to set on the horizon, and they watch as it goes down. "alright you pups, now its time we all head to sleep" Pepper says. her and Marshall lay down on their blanket, and Dillon and Alice joined them. Darcie and Ralph soon joined after and kiss each other, and they all fell asleep. THE END.